looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyde and Hare
Hyde and Hare is a 1955 Looney Tunes short directed by Friz Freleng. Title The title is a play on the expression "neither hide nor hair." Plot Bugs comes out of his rabbit hole in a city park every morning because a kind gentleman (who has the likeness and mannerism of Peter Lorre) keeps coming to feed him a carrot ("Well, here I go again with the 'timid little rabbit' routine. It's shameful, but- eh, it's a living!"). At first feigning a usual rabbit posture, Bugs eventually stands up and confides that he'd rather simply go home with the gentleman as a "pet", since it would be easier on both of them. As the gentleman brings Bugs home, he remarks that it is strange that Bugs calls him "Doc" because "I happen to be a doctor." The camera then pans up to see that the name above the apartment is none other than Dr. Jekyll. Inside the house, Bugs acclimates to his new surroundings. Dr. Jekyll comes across a bubbling potion that he knows he shouldn't drink, but he relents ("Oh, I'm so ashamed!!") and drinks the potion anyway. He then transforms into the ogre-ish Mr. Hyde, with a monstrous green face and glowing red eyes. Bugs tries running from this monster, but soon the monster reverts to Dr. Jekyll. Bugs, thinking that the monster is still chasing both of them, tries leading the doctor into various rooms and closets, with the eventual retransformation of the doctor into Mr. Hyde. This continues for a few minutes, until Dr. Jekyll decides that he's going to pour the rest of the formula down the drain. He goes into his lab, but finds only the empty beaker. The Doctor asks Bugs if he drank the potion; Bugs becomes insulted at the idea and leaves ("I am going back to the park! There is no question of my integrity there", he huffs). Walking back to his park, Bugs transforms into a monstrous green rabbit (an implication, to the viewers anyway, that he DID drink the formula). The people at the park who are busy feeding the pigeons see Bugs and run away screaming. Bugs looks at them and wonders, "Now what's eating THEM? Hmph! You'd think they never saw a rabbit before!" After Bugs Bunny says his last lines, he eats a carrot and watches the old ladies and old man run away. Notes * Bugs says, "I wish my brother George was here" as he sits down to play a piano. The reference was to the famous pianist Liberace, who had a brother George, who was also his conductor on TV and personal appearances during the 1950s. * Hyde Bugs is a playable character in the Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal video game. ** When playing in Story Mode, he only appears as Player 2 in the chapter "Big Furry Green Bugs in the House". * The piano piece that Bugs plays is the Minute Waltz by Chopin, or as Bugs calls him "Choppin'." * When Bugs first sees Mr. Hyde, he says Ralph Kramden's line to him, "You... are a mental case!" * The music that plays during the title sequence is the same music heard in "Hair-Raising Hare" 's title sequence. * Unlike previous cartoons, Bugs is portrayed as frightened and panicky - a far cry from his usual calm and collected personality. * Some dubs of this cartoon are low-pitched on both TV and DVD, but the French one has a normal pitch on DVD though it's still low-pitched on TV. * Parts of this cartoon would be used for the Halloween special, Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special. Availability * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc One (restored) * DVD - Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde Double Feature (unrestored) External Links * Hyde and Hare at SuperCartoons.net * Hyde and Hare at B99.TV * See also List of Bugs Bunny cartoons Category:1955 Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special Cartoons Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons written by Warren Foster Category:Cartoons with layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons animated by Ted Bonnicksen Category:Monsters